Knockout Drops: Journey
Original short scene written by Minekura-sensei. A short conversation between Gojyo & Hakkai. Available on Saiyuki Vocal Album. 1. The scene was written in place of Akira Ishida's (Hakkai's Seiyuu) song, because Akira-san does not sing. Scene Brnbnbnbnnbn - The sound of Jeep’s engine. Gojyo and Hakkai relax inside Jeep, stopped on the outskirts of town. [Gojyo]: Hey, what time is it? [Hakkai]: 1:30. . . . . . . My those two are late. [Gojyo]: Sheesh. And just who was it who said “We’re leaving at 1 so assemble at the outskirts. If you’re late I’ll kill you.” (<- mimicking Sanzo’s voice) [Hakkai]: I wonder if something happened. [Gojyo]: If something happened, those two can take care of themselves. [Hakkai]: Well, that is true. Pi-hyorororo. A bird flies by overhead. Calm atmosphere. [Gojyo]: (yawns) . . . . . . . . . . . . Maybe they won’t show. [Hakkai]: If they don’t, I wonder what we should do. [Gojyo]: If they don’t show? Let’s see. . . . . . Well, there’ll be no reason to keep traveling. Maybe I’ll just settle down around here? [Hakkai]: You won’t return to the town we were in before? [Gojyo]: Nah, that’s a pain. I don’t have any attachments there or nothing. [Hakkai]: There is that. [Gojyo]: What would you do? [Hakkai]: Me? Hmm . . . . . .In any case, I’d like to continue on to our destination; I want to taste the feeling of completing this excursion, but. . . [Gojyo]: But? [Hakkai]: I suppose that’s impossible as well. [Gojyo]: How come? [Hakkai]: If Sanzo doesn’t come back, we won’t have the Gold Card either. [Gojyo]: Practical, ain’t you. [Hakkai]: Perhaps I’ll go to Aviva computer school and get my certification. . . [Gojyo]: . . . . . . Really practical, ain’t you. As Gojyo plays with his lighter, flicking it on and off. [Gojyo]: . . . . . . . . . Hey. (lights a cigarette) [Hakkai]: Yes? [Gojyo]: (takes a drag, blows it out) . . . Nah, nevermind. It’s nothing. [Hakkai]: Really. [Gojyo]: Yeah. [Hakkai]: Alright, then I won’t ask. [Gojyo]: Yeah. [Hakkai]: . . . the reason you’re on a journey like this, things like that. [Gojyo]: . . . . . . (grinning) Like, now of all times? [Hakkai]: (smiling) Like, now of all times. [Gojyo]: No plans, just plain ol’ living ain’t bad either. [Hakkai]: No, it isn’t. [Gojyo]: (notices) -----Ah. Speak of the devil. The idiot and the sourpuss combo’re headed this way. [Hakkai]: Ahahaha, Gojyo, you shouldn’t say such true things. [Gojyo]: Oh, they’re running! [Hakkai]: It looks like today will be fun, too. [Gojyo]: (to the distance) Heey, you’re late! We’re gonna leave you behind!! The following is spoken as though an adlibbed conversation between the 4, and fades out [Goku]: (runs up panting) Sorry, sorry! [Gojyo]: You made a mess of something again, didn’t you stupid monkey. [Goku]: I didn’t!! There were all sorts of troubles! [Hakkai]: Ahaha, your clothes are a mess. You must have had a hard time of things. [Sanzo]: Let’s go. Hakkai, drive. [Gojyo]: What’s with that attitude? You’re the one who was late! . . . . . . . . . . . (Fade Out) Reference * Originally available on Nitro in Japanese *Translations courtesy of KonnyakuHonyaku on their Livejournal page. Category:Track List